Intertwined
by bee.a bear
Summary: Their comfort in each other's presence brought them serenity. It was all they ever wanted. [KarmaxManami]


**Warning:** suggestive themes, cussing, and major OOC (I think. It was hard writing character's personality, especially Karma's). Please excuse the grammatical errors, misspellings, and lacking details. [Amateur writer here]

 _Like and reviews are appreciated. Thank you!_

 **xxx**

 _Encounter_

 **xxx**

The first-time Karma saw Manami was when she was eating honeycombed toffee.

It was their 2nd year of middle school, and he stumbled inside a local sweets shop that was block near his house.

She was sniffling, looking downright depressed. Passing by, Karma sneakily glanced at the crumpled paper on her hands and smirked.

"Okuda-san, eh?"

Okuda, the said girl, gasped, surprised at the unfamiliar voice that called her name. Pleased with her reaction, he sat down right next to her. Prompting his elbow, he took in her appearance.

The girl was a mess; her eyes were red-rimmed, cheeks pink in distress and her glasses was all wet.

"H-how do you-?"

Karma smirked, his finger pointing at the paper in front of

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Just the reaction he aimed for.

"I'll be seeing you next semester, Okuda-san!" He chuckled.

Karma felt her lingering stare at his retreating back. He waved a hand, not looking back at the startled girl he left behind.

He didn't bother to introduce himself. He's probably sure his name and image will somehow make its way to her. Once again, she looked at the paper on her hand-

' _3rd Year Okuda Manami, transferring for failing the following subjects:_ **'**

 **xxx**

 _Burns_

 **xxx**

Manami winced at the injury on her hand. She had accidentally touched a chemical without using her gloves- the stinging sensation she felt was slightly burning her hand.

"You should have been careful." A deep, masculine voice said, startling her.

It was Karma-kun of course.

She was surprised when she saw the red-head at her class. She felt a sudden, unknown sense of familiarity when he sat on his desk, a few seats behind her.

Although his comeback after suspension was handful, she smiled nonetheless, admiring him for being so confident and skillful.

Manami couldn't forget the guy who unknowingly gave her comfort at the thought of meeting someone she knew (not really, but still) at Class-E.

So, when he learned that she was remarkable at chemistry (it was probably the poison), he didn't gave himself a second thought on asking her to make him chloroform.

 _They have a weird friendship,_ she thought. But it made her feel relieved that Karma was easy to talk to.

Because her problem communicating sets her off the edge, especially when it comes to guys.

"I'm sorry for troubling you," Manami apologized ruefully, "I was really excited at the result of my experiment that I acted rashly ahead."

Karma dabbed a cotton soaked with antiseptic on her wound, gently blowing on it, making her blush in embarrassment.

"Just be careful when you're conducting experiments, okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded. She didn't knew that Karma was this caring. She suddenly found herself praying to the gods that Karma couldn't see her blushing profusely.

 **xxx**

 _Taunts_

 **xxx**

 _Rio Nakamura is a bitch_ , he sneered as she kept waving her hand and annoying the hell out of Irina Jelavic to get her attention.

The moment Karma saw the mischievous glint in her eye, he stiffened.

It was enough to assure him that she's got something up in her sleeves.

Nakamura only gave him a devilish grin.

 _She just had to get her revenge with him that involved Manami_.

Glaring at the blonde, he made his way in front of the class, clearly thinking of a thousand ways to get even.

Rio smirked. "Bitch-sensei! Didn't you say that Okuda-san ranked 5th at French kissing?"

Maehara's jaw dropped. "She what?!"

And to say that the whole class was baffled was definitely an understatement. Karma blinked, surprised at the revelation. Manami Okuda, who was up the front, was blushing and avoiding eye-contact, especially Karma's.

Irina smirked at the bespectacled girl's obvious discomfort.

"That sweet façade of hers could be a deadly weapon used in infiltration." She clasped her hands. "So, why not make a demonstration?" She paused, savoring the moment she has by embarrassing the demon inside her class.

"I'm sure Akabane wouldn't mind, would you?" She taunted.

If Nakamura was a bitch, then Irina was A-class.

"Or would you rather switch with Itona-kun, ne?"

The said student, blinked and looked away- a hint of pink coloring his cheeks. She knew about Itona's attraction towards the bespectacled girl.

Karma gritted his teeth.

He was supposed to make them _miserable_ , not the other way around.

He kept on his composure and gave Irina a malicious smile (Irina wouldn't admit it, but it made her shudder). He took a few steps towards Manami making her step back a little.

He'll get his revenge later.

He suddenly wrapped an arm around Manami's waist, ready to give them a piece of his mind, but before he can say anything, she interrupted.

"I'm sorry Karma-kun!"

Manami had already beat him into it.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, her tongue sneakily entering his mouth and fighting dominance with his.

 _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

She was good, _so good_ , that he was getting _excited._

1 hit.

2 hits.

3 hits.

4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 hits.

He moaned.

He heard them gasp, but he couldn't care less with Manami kissing him roughly like this.

Shit.

He's losing his self-control. And fuck, he's way into it.

Fortunately, Karma was still sane enough to hear the reactions of their audience. He wouldn't let Manami damage his reputation.

His tongue quickly searched for a weakness and he smirked.

Grabbing Manami by the waist, he lifted her up and placed her on the teacher's desk. Her legs made an immediate reaction by holding on to his hips.

She gasped, and Karma immediately took action and captured her lips.

1 hit.

2 hits.

3 hits.

4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… _41 hits!_

He pulled out, breathing for air. Strands of saliva evident on their lips.

Manami, who's thoughts were hazy, passed out, making Karma grin in victory.

There was an eerie, deafening silence inside the class.

Some of the girls passed out (he could name a few, but Kayano was the one who stood out) at the intense make-out session, wherein others where beet-red and avoiding eye-contact with him. Once he saw Rio gaping like an idiot, he gave her a winning smirk.

The guys, however, had their nose-bleeding and, books and bags pressed on their lap. He winked and gave them a smile of satisfaction.

They glared at him with their obvious discomfort.

"You-you!" Irina stuttered, speechless.

" _Irina._ " Perfect timing.

She squeaked.

Karasuma, who was standing at the open door, was furious when he saw the classroom's atmosphere.

"K-Karasuma! I thought you were having a day-off?" She fidgeted, obviously showing signs of panic.

"Karasuma-sensei! Thank god you're here!" Karma faked a relieved sigh, slightly tilting his head and giving her a malicious grin.

She twitched.

"Manami here, passed out at the _intense_ lesson we had to demonstrate. They-" Karma pointed the rest of the class, smirking, "couldn't get enough of the heat."

The rest of them were still passed out and beet-red, much to their dismay.

"IRINA!"

She jumped out of the window, attempting to make an escape but miserably failed. Karasuma pinched her ear and led her to their faculty, with a series of 'ouch' and 'ows'.

Karma Akabane smirked at the girl passed out in his arms.

"Hmmm, _Okuda-san_ ," he whispered, carrying her passed-out state in bridal style.

"I'll be waiting for you to wake up, and once you do-" he licked his lips, "we are going to have an _interesting_ conversation."

And when he heard that she did that bold move for a rare chemical, he bursted out laughing.

It was so _Manami_.

 **xxx**

 _Dystopia_

 **xxx**

Her father was divorcing her mother.

She should be sad, but she's not.

In fact, she was ecstatic.

They weren't always around anyway, and it was useless to save her parent's marriage when it didn't even grew from love.

At that time, she was making different kinds of poisons (and no, she wouldn't try to murder her own parents) to distract herself, staying up late and making excuses not to go home. Koro-sensei had talked her out of it, but she barely confessed.

He knew it was a sensitive topic for her, but nonetheless gave her a comforting advice.

By the time she was going home, Manami saw Karma waiting for her, gently giving her a smile.

A smile that made her break down and embrace him.

They didn't talk. She knew that he heard (or maybe eavesdrop, but she didn't mind). So, he held her and softly patted her, admiring her for enduring the pain she lived through these years.

 **xxx**

 _Idols_

 **xxx**

When Koro-sensei finally passed away, he wept.

And Akabane Karma rarely cries at all, even as a child. But only a teacher like him can pass away and leave him with a lot of things to remember.

Only a _sensei_ like _him._

Koro-sensei straightened out his path as a student; making him realize how important life was- living life to the fullest.

And realizing that he wanted to be a bureaucrat definitely helped him set out his future.

The Class-E students was at their old classroom, roaming around before they finally leave the place. Karma crossed his arms and observed them, hiding the fact that he was slightly depressed that they were leaving. And he was the _only_ one staying.

"It's a bit sad, isn't it?"

Okuda Manami said, smiling, though there was a hint of sadness in it.

"Yeah."

"So, you'll be staying here?"

He nodded. Once again, she smiled, this time- it was sincere. "I'm glad, I'm sure you'll be kicking off the students vandalizing this place." She giggled.

Right.

He grimaced. "I hadn't thought about that. I thought this will just be a hiding place for— "

"When you're skipping?"

He grinned while she just stuck out her tongue at him.

Yup, Manami will be the one of the people he'll miss the most.

 _Dates_

It wasn't until a few years later when Karma asked Manami out for a date.

She was outside a convenience store, nervously waiting for Karma to arrive.

She knew she arrived a bit early. It was summer, and the heat was unbearable. The get-up that Kayano and Kanzaki made her wear isn't really helping her nerves out.

She was using contact lens instead of her usual glasses. Her hair was half in a messy bun, while the rest of it cascaded freely on her back. Her bangs were slightly swept on the side, accessorized with a lavender hairclip. Her eyelids were dusted pink and her lips were painted red.

Manami fidgeted. This was all too rare for her. She blinked a few times when she saw the person she was waiting for among the crowd.

"Karma-kun!" She called, waving her hand at the sight of the red-head.

Her nervousness suddenly dissolved, and she felt an immense feeling of relief at the sight of him.

Okay, well, maybe she thought that Karma would cancel. She never did imagine someone asking her out for a date.

His eyes met hers.

Manami forgot how Karma's presence could easily make her calm. It was one of the reasons why she felt comfortable around him, even if she didn't knew the reason why.

"Manami-chan!" Karma smiled, walking towards her. His smile dropped when he took in her appearance.

She was wearing a spaghetti-strap pink dress that hugs her chest, emphasizing a bit of growth on her breast (she really tried to refuse them, but Kanzaki and Kayano were ruthless) and the rest freely flows down to her knees, billowing. Her ballet flats were what they approved of, stating that she couldn't be uncomfortable on the date while wearing heels for the first time.

"You look, uuhh— "

She saw a tint of pink on his cheeks, which made her face heat.

"- really beautiful." He finished, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Thank you," she mumbled, a bit shy. "You look quite dashing yourself."

It was true. Anything Karma wears made him look sexy and charming (even if his personality contradicts it eventually).

He offered his hand, and gave her a mischievous grin.

 _Shall I take you to out an unforgettable adventure?_

She smiled, clasping her hand around his.

 _I'll follow anywhere you go._

 **xxx**

 _Entwined_

 **xxx**

"Manami."

They were in college now, and four years of having feelings for the said girl made him think of a big decision.

"Move in with me."

The sudden choice of words made her drop her book, and her mouth agape. "W-what?"

 _Great._

"Forget it," He brushed it off, immediately regretting asking.

He had come to this decision when he thought that none of their parents were present at the moment. And with Manami living alone in her apartment, and him constantly annoyed at how his thoughts were nagging him about her living alone and that someone might break in and— god, that woman made him such a wuss. But he won't admit it since he has a reputation to uphold.

" _Yes_."

"What?"

Now it was him who was surprised.

"I said yes," she mumbled out, a soft smile on her face making his insides warm, "I'll move in with you."

Karma blinked. A nanosecond later, his lips stretched out into a mischievous grin, a knowing glint in his eyes made Manami squeal and run for her life.

He immediately caught her and her arms immediately interlocked themselves around his neck for support.

" _Manami,"_ he breathes. His effect on her made her shudder, "are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," she breathed out, "I have never been this sure in a decision my whole life."

Karma leaned in and captured her mouth for a passionate kiss, and she reciprocated it with the equal desire and fervor she had for him all those years.

 **xxx**

 _Dreams_

 **xxx**

Karma looked at the woman in front of him— there she was, Okuda Manami, receiving an international award for her outstanding research on artificial blood that could save millions of lives. Her amethyst eyes met his mercury ones, and she beamed at him.

God, she was beautiful.

Karma gave her a big smile, proud at the achievement she worked so hard for those years ever since Koro-sensei passed away.

People from the audience were finally dispersing, the event closing approximately at nine o'clock.

He felt a soft feminine hand slip through his and he chuckled, pulling the bespectacled woman in for a warm hug. "Congratulations."

She nuzzled on his chest, and felt her lips stretch into a smile. "Thank you."

He was about to pull her in for a kiss, but a familiar figure approached and interrupted him.

"It's rare to see Karma being this soft on a person," Manami's colleague, Takebayashi teased.

Karma gave him a lopsided smile and replied, "Just wait until midnight and I'll assure you," his smile contorted into a devilish grin, "I'll be hard on her _all night long~."_

Takebayashi's jaw dropped in agape.

Manami immediately dragged Karma out to the exit, blushing in embarrassment, while the colleague/ex-classmate just stared at their retreating backs in shock.

 **xxx**

 _Reception_

 **xxx**

Nagisa watched as Karma made a toast to his and her Manami's (he no longer calls her Okuda-san since their engagement) wedding—not before threatening everyone that he'll shove wasabis on their noses if they dared to interrupt his speech.

Typical Karma.

To a lot of people, Karma was seen as a troubled-child; mischievous, malicious and pure sadistic. But underneath the surface, he too was just a lonely boy longing for some company- his parents constant travels made him demand attention from everyone else. But just like Nagisa, Karma had made his own path of light.

Koro-sensei made them snap out it, made them realize their dreams- their _future._

Just by looking at his long-time friend, he smiled. The red-head was whispering something on Manami's ear and she giggled, looking bashful.

"Manami-chan looks beautiful." Akari Yukimura, or Kaede Kayano sighed blissfully.

Manami was wearing a strapless, white, long gown covered in lavender laces, a heart-shaped neckline hugging the bodice of her chest while it flows freely past down her heels. Her wavy, raven hair cascaded down to her waist, a bit of loose curls resting on her chest while her bangs were swept aside, neatly framing her face. An amethyst Erlenmeyer flask pendant was glittering on top of her chest, a necklace Karma gave for her birthday.

Nagisa chuckled and nudged her. "You're just proud of yourself because you practically planned the whole wedding."

She stuck out her tongue.

"Well, that and…" she trailed off, "I'm just genuinely happy for her. I mean she is the closest friend I have other than Yukiko. I've watched her grow from her shy, introverted-self into this wonderful butterfly."

Akabane Manami laughed, eyes sparkling in delight when she saw her maid-of-honor smiling at her from the audience. She waved at them, while Karma gave them a surreptitious warm smile.

Akari laughed.

He was still not keen on people seeing him whipped.

The microphone suddenly boomed with Maehara's baritone voice, catching everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please," he raised a toast, "I would like to congratulate Oku- I mean, _Akabane Manami—"_ she blushed, "and Karma Akabane for their _unforgettable_ wedding."

Everyone bursted out laughing at the memory of Karma proclaiming that he'll make an army of babies in front of Manami's father just as he was about to hand his daughter down to him.

Manami had to convince her reluctant father 10 times before handing her down to Karma.

"Ahh, lets's go to memory lane a bit shall we?" Maehara laughed.

"I remember the time I was freaked out at the thought of Karma and Manami as a couple." He shuddered, reminiscing the time they were in Kyoto. "Manami's skill in brewing toxins (he refused to mention the word chloroform), and Karma's tyrannical dictation scared the crap out of me. They were one _deadly_ couple." Karma merely smirked at the statement

"Just get on with it!"

Okano, Hiroto's girlfriend yelled. Hiroto glared at her sudden interruption, muttering how much supportive she is.

"And I thought maybe if I flirted with Manami-chan—"

Karma glared, which made him stop his statement.

Maehara was suddenly pushed away from the stage, by none other than Rio Nakamura herself.

"Well, well, Karma~" Rio drawled, "I'm surprised how an angel easily embrace the spawn of Satan himself."

At this point, everyone sweat-dropped, while Manami blinked, confused.

Karma looked calm, but the glint in his eyes said otherwise.

The blonde woman's aura was radiating trouble.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you a video, a gift from Class 3-E to the newly weds—" Rio gave them a devilish grin, "representing: Karma and Manami's compilation of PDA a.k.a love-making."

The whole audience gaped at the sight before them. In the midst of their silence, moans and groans are heard throughout the room.

Karasuma sighed, a tick mark appearing on his temple. He covered his toddler's eyes and ears at the sight, while Irina grinned, certainly proud of herself for teaching her students infiltration well.

Manami, all-red and flustered, was in the verge of fainting while Karma kept on his cool and smiled at them.

Nagisa blinked.

He knew that smile. It was when he—

"I hoped you enjoyed the cake everyone!" Karma said, delighted. "You should check the doctor's prescriptions under your plates," he paused for a moment, giving them a malicious grin.

 _Prescription? What the—_

"I'm sure you'll be having a _fine_ evening later as have I with _my wife._ "

All they could hear was Tomoya Karasuma's bubbly laughter on that terrible moment of realization.

 **xxx**

 _Reunions_

 **xxx**

It was Koro-sensei's 9th death anniversary, and they were all at their old, wooden classroom, silently praying for his peace and happiness with Yukimura Aguri.

Nagisa held a somber Akari, staring at the forget-me-nots they planted for Koro-sensei. It was his grave, that has neither has his body, nor name on it, but flowers that represented their memories and fun with him.

"Okajima, stop that!" Okano hissed, scowling at the pervert for burying porn magazines near the flowers. The guy just smiled sheepishly at him. "I think of it as an offering to sensei."

 _Right._

They almost forgot that their teacher was a sucker for porn magazines.

Soon, everyone dug up a hole and began putting in an item they'd offer to their teacher every year and bury it. Manami pulled out an old pipette and placed it inside the whole, offering a silent prayer with a smile.

Karma noticed it, and his lips quirked into a gentle smile. His wife was probably thanking Koro-sensei for something, and he thought of asking her later about it.

When they were finally done, everyone let out a laugh, replacing the somber atmosphere with a light one.

"So, Kayano-chan," Nakamura grinned at the woman, who was obviously scooting away from her devious plan, "how is Nagisa-kun in bed?"

Nagisa just turned away, a light blush appearing on his face, not bothering to hear his fiancé's reply.

Karma theorized that Nagisa will eventually dodge when he attempts to drag him back into the conversation. So he cornered him; a red aura emitting his presence, demon horns and wagging tail appearing out of a blue.

Nagisa sweat dropped, no doubt that he'll never hear the end of this with his ex-classmates hoarding him.

Soon, the couple were forced to endure their relentless teasing- Nakamura Rio and Akabane Karma towering over them all.

Manami let out a soft laugh at her husband's antics. He never grew out of it, and it was one of the things that she surreptitiously loves.

She stepped out for a bit, walking over to her old lab.

She touched the dusty desk that used to be hers- the place where she was accustomed to make her experiments and poisons before. At the corner of her sight, she glanced at the old, medium sized Erlenmeyer flask and gently swiped it off the rack.

' _Ahh, there it is.'_ She mused, looking at the faded yellow drops of paint in it.

The Erlenmeyer flask she was holding was a special one, something that holds a great sense of sentimental value to her. It was Koro-sensei's gift to her when he was helping her brew up some chemicals that'd been deadly to him.

She let out a soft giggle at the memory.

The woman was wearing her contacts (she uses it on special occasions), and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

She felt her husband's hands slipping on the back of her waist and his nose burying itself on her shoulders. She put the Erlenmeyer back to where it came from.

"You smell _good_." Karma breathed in her scent, peppering her neck with soft kisses, and lightly sucking it.

" _Karma."_ She moaned, trying to pull away from him when she felt him smirk. "Not here please."

Swiftly, he turned her back, her chest pressing on his and her eyes looking on alluring mercury ones that darken with desire.

Manami pushed herself up on her toes and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him for a passionate kiss. Groaning, he pulled her up and placed her on the desk, opening her legs and pressing himself on her core.

She panted and looked at him, face flushed and eyes half-lidded.

"You're _beautiful._ "

She smiles. Karma says that expression of hers will be the only one he's allowed to see, and not to any other men. She was _his_ and _his_ only.

He lowered his head down and brushed a series of individual, feather-light kisses on her lips. When he leaned in for another, she caught his lower lip and slowly sucked, her eyes fluttering close as she let sensations take over.

"Fuck." He growled, and claimed her mouth with dark hunger.

Manami would've smiled if he wasn't feasting on her mouth with mounting decadence, but she didn't mind. She felt the tenderness in the way he sifted through her raven hair, trailed a path up and down her arm and gently cradled her cheek with his rough hand.

His hand moved down to her shoulder and laid it against her breast, but he suddenly broke the kiss and took a step back.

A series of coughs were heard from the door, making Manami push Karma away, squeaking in embarrassment.

The class pervert, Okajima, covered his bleeding nose while the others were smirking at him.

"I didn't knew that you were this _kinky_ , Manami-chan." Kanzaki Yukiko teased while they bursted out laughing.

Karma glared at them, scoffing in reply, "I didn't knew that you found our sex life interesting rather than your own. Is Tomohito that bad?"

Sugino, who looked offended, let it slip. He wasn't going to make a ruckus because of Karma.

Their amused looks turned into glares.

"Says the man who looks like a kid who lost his lollipop." Yukiko countered, smirking, "or maybe it was strawberry _milk?_ "

Karma flipped her the bird and they snickered. Sugino wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"I bet if we made our way outside the old river, they'll be doing all kinds of _positions_."

For the umpteenth time, Manami flushed.

"And this room will reek of sex."

Karma snarled at them, "No, it'll reek by your own bloo—"

Manami immediately covered his mouth, and blurted.

"I'm pregnant."

Karma stiffened in surprise.

Their ruckus stopped, and they stared at her with wide-eyes. Those two words had simply tumbled out of her mouth, and before she knew it, they were looking at her- a mix of delight at the news, and horror of what was about to come.

Hiroto breathed, the struck of horror in his face at the thought of his nightmare coming alive.

" _Spawns of Karma_."

 **xxx**

 _Vacation Leave_

 **xxx**

"Manami." Karma pleaded, almost sounding like he was whining.

Manami blushed, not intent on stripping out of her sundress, exposing her bikini and swollen stomach in front of many people in the beach on that matter.

"No." She refused, her decision final. Manami refused to look like a humungous whale when half of the beach was filled with gorgeous, tanned female predators, eyeing her husband like a feast. His abs were quite a sight, that even she found extremely delicious (not to mention he's too good-looking).

She looked away, slightly wincing when she felt a kick on her stomach.

Karma's eyes softened. _They_ , his unborn twins, were quite lively and loved to keep their mother awake late at night. He tugged her hand closer to his, hugging her. He felt them kick and he gazed at her stomach, a look of love and warmth that made Manami's knees weak and melt into a puddle.

He gently pressed his hands on her stomach and hunched down, feeling the kicks his unborn kids.

Manami's eyes stung with tears. At the age of fifteen, she never imagined her twenty-five-year old self like this. Being a well-known successful researcher, married to the respected head of the Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry. _Her_ mischievous husband.

 _Married._

Such a foreign word that she never thought she would have. She pressed her hand on his cheek, smiling at him with so much love and desire. Manami bit her lip in contemplation.

" _Okay._ " She agreed, making Karma grin with victory.

He stood up, brush the sand of his border shorts, tugging the hem of her dress and lifting it up revealing her stomach and her red-striped bikini. Karma breathed.

To say she was stunning was an understatement. Like most pregnant women, she was _glowing._

She could feel stares of the population, especially the intense gaze that her husband was giving her.

He caressed her cheek, and she looked at him. His bangs were damp and dripping with salt-water- underneath was his mercury eyes, glinting possession and pride.

 _Pride and devotion._

Manami didn't realize that the people surrounding them (especially females) were staring enviously at the relationship they have. The two were radiating an amount of love that people often said were rare, and on their tender age of twenty-five, they already had everything they ever wanted.

Despite being pregnant, the males were eyeing the raven-haired girl appreciatively, which Karma noticed to their dismay.

 _Snap._

Manami blinked. In front of her was her two closest friends, Yukiko and Akari.

They winked at her, while Karma rolled his eyes at them, giving Manami a quick kiss before heading out to the sea with Nagisa, Sugino and the others who were splashing and drowning each other.

Akari and Yukiko let out a dreamy sigh at the picture.

Manami blushed, smiling at the photo in Akari's phone- Karma was holding her waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck, stomach pressing against his and eyes gazing with tenderness. Her hair was a bit damp, sticking on her back but was tucked in beside her ear, giving a clear view of her amethyst eyes looking on his mercury ones.

"I'm jealous~." Akari whined looking at Nagisa. The blue-haired man was still short, but Akari was centimeters shorter (much to his pleasure). He had just finished proposing to her yesterday, inside a private yacht that he rented to keep the paparazzi out of the way (because a hotel, or their apartment for that matter, would have been scandalous).

"You know… he told me that he was going to propose when I turn thirty." Kayano pouted.

Manami and Yukiko giggled, "If he hadn't, then I'll be old enough not to wear that cute wedding dress I saw on a magazine last week."

In the midst of the summer heat, the three women laughed and talked- catching up to each other's lives because they don't see each other often, only on rare occasions.

Manami put a hand on her stomach and sighed, staring at the red-head who was trying to drown Terasaka and Maehara with both of his hands.

"How many weeks till you're due?" Yukiko asked, her eyes sparkling at the thought of her god child.

"Two weeks."

"Ahh, I'll get to see my god child!" Akari gushed.

"Even if Karma is the sperm donor."

"And I'll pray that these children will be angels like her mother."

"Amen to that."

 **xxx**

 _Family_

 **xxx**

Karma stared down at the pair of amethyst eyes blinking at him.

His heart swelled at the sight.

It was the same as her mother's, he thought. The look on her eyes were soft and innocent, but held a glint of mischief and trouble. She also had the same flaming red hair as his, only- it was soft and a bit light.

 _Akabane Kyoko._

His little girl that got him wrapped around her finger.

Kyoko wrinkled her nose, scrutinizing Karma's face before quirking out into a smile. His heart fluttered.

Karma blinked.

"Manami." He called, looking at his wife who had just undergone child birth. "Yeah?"

She was holding their son, _Akabane Michio_ , who was a few minutes older than his sister.

"Kyoko has dimples."

Manami's tired eyes sparkled, "Really? Let me see!"

She carefully scooted over and ushered him to sit on the bed, both were swapping their children gently.

Now, Karma was looking at the little guy he was carrying. It was like Karma was staring at himself- they both share the same eyes that Manami finds endearing. Michio looked a lot like him, minus the raven colored hair, and unlike him, his child's mercury eyes held a bit of compassion and serenity.

"Hey there little guy." Karma whispered, rocking the yawning boy gently.

Manami let out a soft laugh. "You're daughter's going to grow up a beauty with your genes alright."

They heard the door creak open, their classmates heads peeping outside the door. Karma grinned and motioned them to come inside.

"They look gorgeous!" Akari gushed and clapped her hands in excitement.

The others only looked at the family in front of them- the Akabane's.

Maehara, Nagisa, Itona and Terasaka's lips stretched into an amused smile at the sight; Karma was not handing his children down to their godparents (mostly Akari and Yukiko), making them irritated and annoyed, while Manami just looked at them with a helpless expression.

"I always thought it was you and Akari who will be the first having children." Itona said.

Nagisa smiled sheepishly, "Not yet. Akari's popularity is still at its peak. I can't let her deal with the stress her fan boys are giving her after dealing with the news." He said, looking at Kayano's wedding ring.

Akari Shiota had a secret, private wedding with their closest friends on August 31st.

It wasn't until a few weeks later, her secret had been exposed and whole lot of paparazzi cornered them every hour and then.

"Ooooh!" Akari squealed. "She has deep dimples!"

"What?"

"No way."

Soon, everyone huddled themselves to Akari, who was holding Kyoko, and peered down to the baby girl.

"I can't see it." Terasaka frowned.

"That's because you have to make her smile, dumbass." Karma scoffed.

"Karma!" Manami hissed.

Karma only gave her a sheepish smile.

Terasaka coughed, "whipped."

Karma gritted his teeth and refrained himself from pummeling him.

Michio, who was in Yukiko's care, yawned looking tired and sleepy. Yukiko rocked him gently, Sugino looking flustered at the knowing looks his ex-classmates were giving him.

The women gushed a bunch of 'awws' or exclaimed 'cute' over and over again.

"She smiled."

Chiba, who had been quiet the whole time said. "She does have dimples."

They paused, looking at one another. It was not until a second later they started to try making Kyoko smile by making ridiculous faces.

Karma snickered at their failed attempts while Manami bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh.

Apparently, Terasaka's (forced) ridiculous face made his daughter smile and all of them looked at the baby in Akari's arms.

Her cheeks were pink, lips forming a smile, the dimple very much visible.

A few minutes later, the nurse angrily ushered them outside of the room after clamoring with whose turn it was to hold Kyoko and Michio, not before making the two wail in annoyance.

Karma pressed his lips on Manami's temple, breathing in her scent.

" _Thank you."_

Manami's heart swelled at those words. It was so simple yet it held so much meaning. She only smiled at him in return, eyes glittered in tears.

 **xxx**

 _Anniversary_

 **xxx**

It was their third anniversary.

They were heading off to Okinawa, the same place where they all tried to assassinate their teacher, temporarily owning a few of his tentacles as a reward for their hard work.

Akari Shiota and Yukiko Sugino were babysitting their one-year old kids.

Karma wrapped an arm around Manami, guiding her to their hotel suite while letting out a loud sigh.

"Finally, some peace."

She couldn't agree more. The two were very much happy that their kids were growing healthy, but raising them was exhausting and their work as both professionals didn't help.

Karma gave her a lopsided grin, eyes darkening with desire that made Manami's face flush.

By the time they got inside their room, they were kissing fervently, an intense passion that neither of them had done in days. He scooped her up and gently pressed her down the bed, his forehead leaned on hers. She handed him her glasses, ushering him to place it next to the lamp on the drawer before pulling him in for another kiss.

" _I love you."_ She panted.

She felt his lips smile. He leaned on her ear, lightly sucking on it and whispered, _"I love you too."_

Her heart soared at the words. In Manami's case, it was rare of her husband to say those words. She was used to Karma showing his love through his actions, and it was only times like this, when the two were alone, he whispers it on her ear.

"To the most beautiful and fascinating woman I've had in my arms for years. Manami," he said solemnly, the emotions in his eyes in full display. "May this anniversary be the celebration for the love I've given you and for the rest of our lives to come."

Tears prickled her eyes and she blinked back the tears.

She let out a laugh. "I didn't know that you were this poetic."

He only winked at her in reply.

"Can I have my present now please?"

A low growl escaped him and her heart hammered madly against her chest.

His fingertips trailed along her skin as they drag along her arms, following the strap of her dress as he pushed them down all the way to her wrist, leaving her bare and exposed to his heated gaze.

He gently slipped her hands through the straps and rolled down the dress down her thighs and legs until it brushed past her toes on its way to the floor.

He hooked his thumbs on each sides of her bra and pulled them off in a slow, torturous motion.

"Manami," he murmured softly, cupping her breast and his fingers catching her nipples. He bent down and slowly latched on to her, his tongue torturing her nipples while his fingers kneaded the perky, rounded chest.

She moaned.

His hands coasted down her waist before settling on her hips while his thumbs slowly rubbed along her pelvis line, lightly teasing her. She grumbled.

He gave her a coy smile.

He laughed and pressed a line of warm, wet kisses between her breasts and all away down to her navel, hands sliding down under her and cupping her buttocks.

They made love all day and night. Their vacation was spent mostly in bed, and going out of their suite only when it was time to eat.

 **xxx**

 _Time_

 **xxx**

"Your daughter is turning more and more into _Chucky_ every time I see her." Maehara Hiroto shuddered.

His wife, merely shook his head at him, rolling her eyes while unconsciously caressing her stomach.

Kyoko let out a bubbly laugh, her chubby arms reaching for his father.

They all sweat-dropped. The girl was definitely a daddy's girl alright.

Hiroto looked at Michio and blinked.

"He looks like Karma, but he definitely has Manami's personality." He said, looking the shy boy who was hiding beside his mother's leg.

Manami let out a soft laugh. "He's like that when meeting people, but when he warms up to them he tends to talk a lot about numbers and science."

Nothing less expected from the kid. Their parents were smart as hell despite being in 3-E.

"Most of the time, he's calm and collected." Karma added, "not as mischievous as this one."

He glanced down at the little girl, lightly sucking her thumb. She met his father's gaze and gave him a big smile, her dimple (her most prominent feature beside her eyes) showing.

She wobbly walked towards the forget-me-nots.

"Time flies fast." Sugino said, staring at the building on the mountains they all shared.

All of them murmured in agreement.

"To be honest, I've never imagine that I'll be this happy," Karma said, looking at his wife and kids.

"Don't we all?" Nagisa interjected, making them chuckle. "We were from Class-E and we were troubled. A lot of us faced a lot of harm and discrimination, and it was Sensei who pushed us to be better people. He let us snap out of it."

"Changed our lives for the better."

"Talk about miracle worker," Isogai laughed, "For an _assassin_ , that is."

They all felt a warm brush of wind on their cheeks, picturing a frantic Koro-sensei, tortured from his students antics.

"Hey, it's time to eat!" Akari called.

A blanket of feasts were shown, bentos filled with food of all kinds. They all sat down, talking and laughing while they ate.

Kyoko was holding a wasabi tube. Only Maehara seemed to notice it.

"Now, now, Kyoko-chan. Give me the wasabi please?"

Kyoko giggled.

The response he got was a squirt of wasabi on his face, his nose in particular.

The look of horror on their faces was priceless.


End file.
